le dernier amour
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: un autre OS de mon imagination il change un peu de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'a maintenant alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez


_LE DERNIER AMOUR_

- Draco, tu sais ce qui arrivera s'ils nous trouvent tous les deux ! Je t'en prie !

Elle agrippait sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants, ses yeux bruns apeurés le suppliaient. Lui, se tenait en face d'elle et ne répondait rien. Ils s'étaient entendus depuis le début sur ce qui était à faire si ça venait à arriver. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas. Il avait toujours dit qu'il le ferait sans hésiter, mais maintenant...qu'elle était en face de lui et qu'elle lui rappelait si douloureusement leur accord…il se sentait faible. Mais avait il vraiment le choix ? Oh oui il savait ce qui se passerait s'ils les retrouvaient ensemble…cette vision qui lui passa devant les yeux fit naître un frisson d'effroi dans le creux de ses reins.

Il baissa la tête, résigné, mais ne parla toujours pas.

Sa compagne se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes, et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser chaste, pure, loin de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés il y a….oh cela lui paraissait si loin à ce moment même. Puis elle se recula, s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas pour le regarder, une dernière fois, pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire. C'était son ange noir à elle, il était plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux courts blonds platine, des yeux clairs ; parfois bleus parfois gris, un corps musclé et des bras forts qui savaient si bien la soulever et l'entourer, entre eux elle se sentait si vivante, si rassurée.

Elle prit une profonde bouffé d'air marin qui lui parvenait et ferma ses jolis yeux.

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre appart la respiration précipitée de son compagnon…et elle tomba, sa jolie tête venant s'appuyer contre le torse de son ancien amant. Il retint son corps entre ses bras.

Il garda sa baguette à la main, la souleva contre lui et marcha jusqu'à trouver une paroi rocheuse à l'abri du vent. Il s'assit sur le sable de cette plage déserte, face à la mer et posa le corps mort de son amour, sa tête brune sur ses genoux. Ses yeux étaient définitivement clos et une ombre d'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres encore rosées par les émotions qu'elle avait vécu quelques instants auparavant. Couchée ainsi contre lui, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le sable et sa tête sur ses genoux, elle semblait tout simplement dormir. Oui, elle avait l'air si paisible, rien ne laissait penser à première vue qu'elle avait reçu le sortilège de mort, ce fameux rayon vert qui n'épargne personne

Il releva les yeux du corps dormant contre le sien et plongea ses yeux dans l'immensité de l'océan qui s'offrait face à lui.

Il avait encore le temps de se souvenir avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent.

Ils s'étaient connus lors de l'une de ses missions. Il devait rester deux semaines au Mexique, c'était un contrat délicat et beaucoup de choses reposaient sur lui. Cette vie…il ne connaissait que ça depuis son adolescence, il vivait en privant les autres de leurs vies, il était un tueur, dans le milieu, son nom de code était « Fallen Angel » pour son physique, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux transparents…qui aurait cru que c'était le même homme ? le meilleur des tueurs.

Ce soir là, il avait rendez vous dans un bar de la capitale. Elle était là, assise au bar, ça devait être des vacances, un séjour à Mexico pour se détendre et se reposer et aujourd'hui il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment la conversation avait débutée mais…il avait sourit, il avait parlé, à une étrangère ; une demoiselle beaucoup plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir la vingtaine sûrement, pas très grande, des cheveux châtain foncé retombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux marrons soulignés d'un trait noir et de jolies lèvres vermeille qu'il avait eu envie de croquer comme un fruit mur. Ils avaient bu tous les deux et s'étaient ensuite promis de se revoir. Il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler son rendez vous.

Chaque jour ils se voyaient, se donnant rendez vous dans ce même bar pour ensuite faire de longue promenades le long des quais ou sur la plage. Il aimait le calme et le lent mouvement de la marée, et puis, il lui avait tout dit, son métier, sa vie, ses angoisses, il lui avait tout confié sans détour. Elle l'écoutait simplement, elle ne semblait pas être effrayée, ni dégoûtée mais plutôt passionnée et fascinée par le récit qu'il lui faisait. Il avait appris et savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait faire confiance à personne, surtout dans sa position où s'était vraiment trop risqué ! Mais elle…sa façon de le regarder et de le conseiller car oui, elle le conseillait, lui disait bien souvent qu'il était trop impulsif de foncer comme ça sans réfléchir. Il avait vite compris pourquoi il ne lui avait rien caché, pourquoi il avait été honnête, c'était la seule qui ne l'ai jamais jugé pour ce qu'il avait pu faire, elle se contentait de l'écouter et de le soutenir. Et parler à quelqu'un lui faisait un bien fou, il avait cherché ça depuis si longtemps sans l'espoir de le trouver.

Et puis…est venu le premier baiser, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait alors que lui, lui avait avoué. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et de l'embrasser. Elle avait tant fait pour lui, qu'il ne doutait jamais de ses sentiments, elle lui avait tant prouvé.

La première fois qu'il l'avait sentit frémir sous ses mains et gémir sous ses baisers enflammés.

La passion les dévorait tous les deux, elle s'en fichait du quelconque danger qu'elle pouvait courir, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se perdre chaque fois dans ses bras. Mais lui, chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il savait que leur temps ensemble était compté. Cette pensée décupla sa passion, savourant chaque seconde auprès d'elle.

La situation s'était dégradée lors de l'une de ses « missions ». Il avait fait une erreur de débutant ! Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, mais combien de temps allait elle encore durer ? Celui qu'il devait faire disparaître avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir et avait découvert son amante. Il avait eu peur pour elle, alors il avait tout abandonné, ils avaient fuis ensemble. Ils étaient depuis traqués et avaient réussi à trouver cette crique déserte. Mais il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à retrouver leur trace…ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle l'avait couché sur le sable chaud et ils s'étaient à nouveau aimé, ces secondes d'éternité étaient magiques et puis…la mort les avaient rattrapés, il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il la tue de ses mains, pour lui éviter de tomber entre celle de ces fous qui leurs voulaient du mal. Il avait pointé sa baguette sur sa poitrine et avait prononcé les mots magiques, sa main n'avait pas tremblée, c'était un professionnel. Oh comme il l'aimait…mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant…

Il entendait déjà des pas de courses et des voix d'hommes se rapprocher d'eux. Il rabaissa ses yeux sur le corps entre ses bras, il était encore tiède, chauffé par les rayons du soleil.

Il sourit, bientôt, oui très bientôt il irait la retrouver, elle…son dernier amour.


End file.
